


Insomnia

by kalpa



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Nightmares, PTSD, Romance, Violence, deathclaw fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpa/pseuds/kalpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a number of days of not sleeping, Jay encounters a Deathclaw.<br/>It goes as well as you can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

The nightmares usually didn’t bother her. 

Jay was used to the ice cold fear wrapping its fingers around her throat, strangling her until she woke up gasping with tears streaming from her tired eyes. She was used to goosebumps painting her skin as she woke up shivering from the cold that’d been her bed for two centuries. She was used to the gun being in her hand, and not her pillow. 

What she was not used to was sleep not welcoming her with its usual opening and cold hand, pushing her into the brilliant violence occupying her mind. Jay was not used to watching the stars belittle her on warm nights, twinkling questions of her small and insignificant existence to all who looked at what she saw. She was not used to counting up to a million every night, remembering her son, her husband, her mother, her father… 

She was not used to walking through the Wasteland with sleep drawing her in instead of water, to wandering through the more dangerous routes purely because it meant getting to a bed sooner instead of staying safe and radiation free for the cost of more time. 

Neither was Hancock, either. He watched her with confused and concerned eyes, often times knocking her out of harm’s way much more often than before the sleep had rejected her. He cooked instead of her at night now as she hugged a blanket around her shoulders, dozing off as he stared at her with a spoon in his hand. 

If it was a dramatic matter, neither of them showed it. They did not speak of her sleep deprivation to one another, and protecting one another was just another unspoken oath the two had taken when they’d first stepped out of Goodneighbor with less scars and less problems. The only concern Hancock had was when his next hit would be, and when Jay would get to a nice bed and have a hot dinner. Now, the two had more problems than they could’ve imagined, and so they merely focused on those. 

A new problem was common, but it pertaining to either one of them personally was not. And so the two did not understand how to handle it in any other way than to ignore it, and have it resolve naturally.

But that was before they came across a Deathclaw.

“Aw, fuck,” was Jay’s famous and final words before she’d pulled out her pistol, firing at the charging beast with embarrassingly bad aim and even worse perception. The creature was a few seconds from wrapping its teeth around her small body before Hancock wrapping his fingers around her arm and yanked her back with all the force he had. She skidded and fell onto her ankle, effectively spraining it with a small wince from her throat. Hancock swore loudly as he jumped back, pulling his shotgun out to fire a few shots at the beast. It barely even affected it in terms of health, but was immensely effective in pissing it off.

“Shit.”

Jay scrambled to her feet despite the scorching pain that ripped itself through her ankle, and she ran as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping through her as she heard the roars of the Deathclaw behind her, followed by the loud noise of the creature being hot on her ass. She spared a look to her right, knowing Hancock would be beside her, and locked eyes with the ghoul. His eyes widened in horror as a sharp pain dug into her stomach, pulling her clear off of the ground. Her scream was cut off as she looked the Deathclaw dead in the eyes, a roar sending spit into her face. “FUCK!” Jay yelled, and then a crushing, numbing pain shocked her body as she was thrown onto the ground.

The air was knocked out of her as she was brought back up into the air, eyes wide and mouth open as she attempted to breathe despite the sharp agony that rattled in her chest with each breath. She didn’t dare look at the Deathclaw as it brought her back up to its head, and instead focused on pulling air into her tight, pained chest. 

“Jay!” Hancock yelled, and she looked at him upside down, hair hanging in her face as she stared at him. Her eyes widened when she saw the synths gathering behind him, firing at the Deathclaw in vast amounts of numbers. The Deathclaw roared in agony and anger, dropping her onto the ground. She landed on her shoulder, a pop resonating from her body as all the air she’d carefully breathed in was knocked out of her once again. Familiar hands wrapped around her arms, pulling her up to a chest that smelled of Jet and Mentats, but with the faintest scent of dust and alcohol.

“Stay with me, Jay,” Hancock muttered to her, and said woman looked up with fear in her eyes, pain at the brink of her throat as she opened her mouth, a small croak being uttered instead of the words and agony she experiences. He shook his head, looking up to where he was running, which was away from the Deathclaw and synths, before slowing and sitting. The ghoul slowly set her down on the ground before joining her, resting her head on his thigh. She winced from the stab in her side and chest, and Hancock pulled out a Stimpak, jabbing it into her arm. 

“Jay, what the hell’s been going on with you? You high all the time?” Hancock asked, and she shook her head, sighing from the relief the Stimpack offered. It didn’t nearly heal all her broken bones and sprained body parts, but it did offer some pain relief. 

“I’m not high,” she croaked out, licking her lips. “I can’t sleep,” she told him, and he watched her for a moment before looking up. She followed his gaze, and saw a synth approaching them. Hancock pulled a gun from his side, pointing it at the weird robot. 

“Don’t you dare come closer, synth,” he hissed, and the robot stopped. 

“Father has instructed that we retrieve Jay and her companion for immediate medical assistance. Do not fear. Father has explicitly ordered that no harm come to her,” the synth said, voice eerily inhuman. Despite its words, Hancock did not drop the gun.

“For some weird reason, I don’t believe you,” he replied. Jay looked to the synth, and to Hancock. She pressed her hand to his arm, and he looked down at her.

“Let them take me,” she whispered, and he shook his head. She bit her lip. “Then at least drop the gun. I don’t want you to get hurt,” she explained, and at first, he did not move a single muscle, but after a soft, “please” he dropped the gun. 

“Alright...but don’t think for a second I won’t pop a cap in your ass,” Hancock said to the synth, and it nodded. 

“Allow us to transport her.”

Jay saw the defiance in Hancock’s eyes before he could even open his mouth, and she beat him to the response. “He comes with me or we don’t go at all,” she ordered. Hancock looked at her in surprise; she often was peaceful and calm, but with the pain, she’d lost all patience to attempt to be polite.

The synth was silent for a few moments before nodding. “Understood. Please give us a few moments to transport you. Do not move. 3...2...1…”

The world was engulfed in blue, and white noise rang in her ears. She winced, squeezing her eyes shut as she shrank back into Hancock’s chest. The ringing echoed around her as the movement stopped, and cold metal touched her body. She opened her eyes, looking around. Many people in white lab coats were a number of feet away, watching her in surprise before springing forward in action, pulling her from Hancock’s hands. She panicked, fear leaping up to her throat as she yelled out. “Wait! No!” she cried, shoving away the hands that wrapped around her. There was no effect as she was picked up and placed on a stretcher. Panic enveloped her as she pushed doctors away, springing to her feet, but falling to her knees from the weakness presented by her sprained ankle. The momentary pause from her ankle was all it took to give the doctors enough time to haul her back up onto the stretcher. “Let me go!”

“Jay!” Hancock yelled, and she looked to find him. He was being held back by a number of synths, struggling against their grips with no use. Worry and anger was clear across his face, and she helplessly watched him as she was held down on the stretcher. He tried to move forward towards her, but was held in place. “Jay!”

Jay opened her mouth in an attempt to yell his name, but a mask was pressed against her nose and mouth. She inhaled in surprise, and was surprised to find drowsiness to wash over her. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she sank into the stretcher, confused but exhausted. How long had it be since she’d slept? A few days? It’d felt as though it’d been ever since the night before nuclear fallout, when Nate had his arms wrapped around her waist and Shaun was silent and asleep in the other room. 

She exhaled and held her breath, her hand gingerly going to remove the mask until a hand stopped her. Jay looked to see who had stopped her, and was shocked to see an elderly man watching her with worried and sad eyes. A frown crossed Jay’s face, and she looked into his eyes. Horror, shock and confusion instantly replaced the drowsiness as she peered into what Nate had called her eyes, and one name crossed her lips; “Shaun?” 

He smile sadly. “Hello, mother.”

She was wheeled away into another room where the day’s spent counting stars caught up with her. 

* * *

 

Jay woke up with oxygen flowing in through her nose and mouth, with a blanket hiding the goosebumps that decorated her skin, and a hand in her grip. She slowly opened her eyes, rest printed across her features as she blinked away the spots in her vision to reveal white tiles. There was the soft beep of a machine, and she furrowed her eyebrows, looking around. Hancock was asleep in the chair next to her bed, hand in hers for reassurance. She smiled softly to herself for a moment. He seemed so tough, yet she knew he craved affection more than anyone else. He craved the human touch, and so whenever he could get it, he did. 

She looked back up to the ceiling, and breathed deeply for a few moments before removing the mask. The air was fresh against her mouth, and she breathed it in greedily before ripping off the wires attached to her skin. The machine beeped loudly, and Hancock stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering against his skin. She swore silently and rested back into her bed, knowing he wouldn’t let her get out and move around.

When his eyes opened, he immediately looked to Jay. Concern and worry is clear across his features until relief replaces them at the sight of her. She knows the shadows that had been under her eyes are less prominent, and her skin was a healthier tone. But she knows very well that the rocks that’d been on the ground the Deathclaw had smacked her against had not treated her face well. It’s obvious new scars line her features at the sight of Hancock’s eyes looking at places with more sadness than before. 

“Hey,” she croaked out, and he smiled to her for a moment. “What’s up?” she asked, and he chuckled under his breath.

“Jet withdrawals and nearly having a companion die,” he replied, and Jay smiled, her eyes crinkling from the movement. 

“Sounds like a good time to me. Pretty normal Wednesday,” she joked, and he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. She knows that something is weighing him down from how he moves and how he looks at her, and so she couldn’t help but pry. “What’s wrong?”

He laughed bitterly. “You nearly died, Jay. All because you couldn’t ask for help with a sleeping problem. Am I not supposed to be fucked up?” 

Guilt sprouted within her chest within a second, and she chewed on her lip for a minute before taking a deep breath. An apology birthed itself in her throat before Hancock raised a hand, silencing her before she even had a chance to speak. “You don’t have to defend yourself. You’re one hell of a woman, so of course you’re not gonna open up about it. I just...I just wish you told me,” he said, and Jay nodded, frowning. 

“I’m sorry. I just... I thought I had it,” she replied, a bitter laugh being bit out after she finished her sentence. “Obviously, I didn’t.”

“No shit,” Hancock said, and the two smiled at each other. 

“Where are we, anyways?” she asked, and Hancock’s mood significantly flipped. He grew hesitant, defensive and ready to lurch at a second’s notice. He licked his lips before speaking. 

“The Institute,” he informed her, and her eyes widened in surprise. Hancock nodded, clasping his fingers together before continuing. “Their ‘Father’ clearly liked you, cuz they’ve never helped an outsider before, nonetheless a Vault Dweller and a Ghoul,” he joked, and Jay didn’t laugh. She watched him silently for a moment, before looking down at herself. She looked perfectly fine save for the wires and tubes and a few new scars. It was clear she’d received intensive care. 

“Well...what do we do?” she asked.

“I dunno...what do you wanna do?”

“Sleep.”

Hancock smiled to himself, looking down and shaking his head in exasperation before looking back up her. There was clear affection printed in his eyes as he took a deep breath. “Fine. Go ahead and sleep all you want, princess,” he joked, and she grinned. She squeezed his hand, which was still in her own, and settled back into her blankets. 

There was no gun in her hand, no goosebumps along her skin, and no tears wetting her skin. There was only Hancock’s hand, a blanket and a smile.

And so Jay slept. 

And no nightmares bothered her. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave kudos and feedback!  
> thanks~!!!


End file.
